Dreams Do Come True
by Nalio
Summary: NejiTenTen One-shot! On the day of her wedding, TenTen remembers how she and Neji got together. RR


Disclaimer: I think you all know what 'Disclaimer' means by now.  
  
A/N: To anyone who is reading this, and actually reads my other fic 'Pink and Silver' I regret to inform you that it is now on hiatus. For how long, I can't say. I just know that I totally ruined that fic so I'll be taking a little while to some how resurrect it. Well that's ok, I like Neji/TenTen much better anyway. So enjoy.  
  
Summary: TenTen, on her wedding day, thinks about how she and Neji first got together.  
  
Warning: Contains way too much fluff. I can't believe I wrote like this, but oh well. Don't like it don't read.  
  
-  
  
-TenTen's P.O.V-  
  
Flashback  
  
(Hey check it out I started a story with a flashback)  
  
The air was crisp. The wind was calm and soothing, making it seem everything was at peace; but don't let mother nature fool you. Quite the opposite, a heated battle was taking place before all of our eyes.  
  
Two genin, one a genius, the other a dropout. Though you might think differently if you were apart of the crowd.  
  
Neji had just performed the kaiten as Naruto came at him, overflowing with a menacing chakra. At first Neji had totally out matched the dead last, plugging up all of his tenketsu using Hyuuga gentle-fist taijutsu. Then somehow this boy, Uzumaki Naruto was his name, started opposing it and actually forced chakra out of his body; a very powerful chakra at that.  
  
I could see the fear etched across Neji's features. He certainly must have seen something more frightening then we did, having his Byakugan blood- limit and all. (Remember Neji saw the Kyuubi's face in Naruto's chakra?)  
  
Just then, the stadium exploded in a massive collision of chakra. Everyone was forced to shield themselves from the swift winds that we're rushing their way towards the sides.  
  
I could vaguely make out two bodies falling back into the cloud of dust, then my vision was clouded.  
  
After a few moments or so, the dust cleared and two craters scarred the earth. I let myself exhale as I was relieved to see Neji stand up and claim victory. It was over, Neji had won.  
  
I wasn't really sure what happened after that, all I remember was seeing Naruto happily running around and Neji behind hauled off by some medic- nin's. My face paled as realization started to sink in. 'But how..?' was all I could think. The crowd kept up the applause as I raced out of my seat towards the corridors of the arena.  
  
I finally made it to the place where they we're treating Neji, and at first I put a hesitant hand on the door-handle. Luckily it was hesitant, because if I opened up right away I would have walked smack straight into Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan.  
  
"Excuse me" was the first thing out of his mouth. I expected him to keep walking, but he gazed down at me with a questioning look.  
  
"TenTen, am I right?"  
  
I nodded, curious as to how he knew my name.  
  
"Ah, your the one who my nephew spends all his time with."  
  
I couldn't help but blush slightly.  
  
"Um, yes sir, I am."  
  
"Go on ahead, I'm sure he would be very happy to see you."  
  
With that, he stalked off.  
  
I took his advice and pressed my hand on the door, pushing it and walking into the room. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was pretty sure that I was dreaming, no, I -KNEW- I was dreaming. The first sight that came in my vision was that of Neji staring out the window. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he was smiling, and I'm pretty sure those we're tear stains running down his cheeks. Before I could stop myself, my worry for him got the best of me and I blurted out  
  
"Neji what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to recognize my presence, letting the smile slip from his features. I have to admit I was slightly disappointed for that, because I couldn't help but marvel on how beautiful he was when he was smiling.  
  
"It's ok TenTen, infact, everything is going to be ok now." He stared at me with warm eyes, eyes I didn't know he had. I felt my knees start to give out with the way he was staring at me. His gaze locked mine and it felt like he was looking into my soul with those gorgeous silver eyes.  
  
-  
  
(Forward, like a few months)  
  
-  
  
Neji has changed. Since he was beat by Naruto in the Chuunin exam he is much different, even if only to me. He was still the indifferent, aloof Neji. But towards me, he was warm, and caring. I know it's probably selfish being glad that I'm the only one he acts this way towards, but it kinda makes me feel...special, I guess. Neji wasn't as cold to other people as he used to be, he was more just a silent person now. But I was the only person he could confide in, the only person who saw who he really was.  
  
He told me everything his uncle told him, the day of the chuunin exam finals. Knowing Neji for a few years, I managed to pick up on the rules of the clan and bits of Neji's past from Hinata and some from Neji. But mostly Hinata. It was kinda surprising for me to learn that his father died for a noble cause, and not from being sacrificed. Neji didn't tell me, but I could sense the pride from within him knowing that his own father defied the Hyuuga's fate and saved the village from possible war.  
  
-  
  
-Noone's P.O.V-  
  
They had spent all of their time together. They were pretty much inseperable. After training with Gai and Lee, they would spend a few hours together. Normally just taking walks through the forest and talking almost the whole time. A few times they went and had lunch together. After that they would usually sit together on this one hilltop near the edge of the village and watch the sunset together. Neji liked his new life. He liked it not having to be burdened with the thought of destiny. He still believed in it somewhat, but he knew that it was now possible to change, all depending on how much the person was willing to make it change.  
  
He also liked it, being close to TenTen. He always admired her. She was a strong person, mentally and physically for that matter. She was the only good opponent Neji had anymore. Spending most of his time with her he got to know her better then he thought he did. There was also another emotion building up inside of him for her, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt it pretty much everytime he looked at her. He would figure it out, someday.  
  
-  
  
Neji glanced over to see TenTen's face and features lit up by the light of the now dwindling sun. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. They were sitting mere inches apart from each other on top of the grassy hillside watching the sunset, like usual. Normally, they wouldn't speak, or really acknowledge each other's presence up there, but today was different. TenTen turned her head to gaze back at Neji. She noted the soft look in his eyes, and the way the sun highlighted his already handsome features.  
  
'It's now or never TenTen'  
  
In a bold attempt to finally show him her affections over him, she slowly but surely slid her hand next to his making them touch briefly. He noticed this but didn't look down. Without really thinking, he put his hand over top of hers and she felt her heart flutter. She smiled at him, and before he knew it he was giving her a warm smile back. Not often did he genuinely do this, but today wasn't often. Unconciously they moved closer to each other, now only centimeters apart, which meant there was virtually nil space between them. Neji now placed his finger on the emotion, he knew that he loved her. She was his closest and greatest friend ever since he was 9, before he even considered her a friend.  
  
Neji draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her thin frame close to him. She wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and leaned on his shoulder. A few birds flew infront of them, swimming across the orange and pink painted sky.  
  
"I love you TenTen"  
  
"I love you Neji"  
  
They sat there, enjoying the comfort of the other's warm embrace for god knows how long. They didn't care though. All that mattered in this world was each other for once.  
  
-  
  
End Flashback  
  
-  
  
TenTen stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a giant white gown, adorned with many different patterns and jewels. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Many people were invited to the wedding. Of course all of their peers, including Naruto Sakura Sasuke Lee Shino Hinata Kiba Chouji Shikamaru and Ino, and then all of their senseis, Gai Kakashi Asuma and Kurenai. They weren't going to, but they felt it was right to invite Hokage-sama and Jiraiya too, though they didn't know either one too well.  
  
They were going to get married in the Hokage gardens, Neji's favorite place to go to be alone. The wedding was going to be beautiful, thanks to Hiashi's assistance. The leader of one of the oldest clans in Konoha could really pull some strings.  
  
This was going to be perfect, all their friends, and just each other. She was dreaming of this day since they first told each other their feelings. That was 6 years ago, they we're now both 20.  
  
TenTen sat down in a chair, she couldn't believe she was actually marrying Neji. She loved him so much for so long, this is exactly how she always wished her life would be and her wish was finally coming true.  
  
With a wistful smile playing their way over her features, she remembered the day he proposed to her, 5 months ago.  
  
-  
  
Flashback (Last one, I swear.) -Noone's P.O.V- -  
  
Now that they were old enough, they had moved in together when they were 18. Getting a small house together in the konoha village. Both we're happy to be together in the same house finally.  
  
The moon lit the room up with a pale light, leaving dark shadows all over also. About 20 candles were scattered in random places across the room, fire dancing over each one with an orange glow.  
  
Neji made sure everything would be perfect for his angel, TenTen.  
  
Said angel was currently being distracted by her friends at the mall (Neji's planning). They were told to keep her busy until 8, when Neji could fix the house up and get everything ready. They had technically been together for 6 years, and now that they were of age, he wanted to seal their bond for eternity. He loved her with all of his beating heart and he would give anything for her.  
  
From the door, leading into the living room, there was rose petals lined up all on the ground. Then in the living room there were candles all around, mixing with the pale light of the moon.  
  
Neji was currently walking back and forth across the living room waiting impatiently for her.  
  
He glanced at a clock on the wall '8:06....Any moment now'  
  
As if on cue, Neji could hear the door creak open. He even heard the light gasp that escaped his girlfriend's lips when he knew she saw the rose petals on the ground.  
  
She quickened her pace and followed the roses into the living room when she almost lost it at the sight of the ambience in the room, making it so romantic looking. That's when she noticed her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room.  
  
TenTen walked over to him.  
  
"What's going on Neji?"  
  
"Listen..TenTen..We've been together 6 years now. You know how much I love you, and well..I want to be with you forever TenTen."  
  
Before she could answer him he dropped to his knees on the floor and held out a ring for her to see. Her eyes grew wide looking at it and realization dawned on her as to what Neji was doing.  
  
"Will you marry me TenTen?"  
  
If he blinked, he probably would have missed her getting on the floor with him and pressing her lips against his. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart.  
  
"Yes Neji, of course I'll marry you."  
  
-  
  
End Flashback  
  
-  
  
The grass was lined with rows of white chairs. A beautifully carved wooden alter stood infront of them. It was a perfect scene with the Hokage towers right in the background.  
  
Currently, half of Konoha was sitting in those seats. Among the first rows were their friends and former senseis, and of course the hokage.  
  
Neji was standing at the alter, and you could probably see the sweat on him from a mile away. He was currently trying to keep his stance standing up.  
  
Standing next to the groom was his best man, Naruto. Then to Naruto's right was Lee, and one more over was Sasuke. They had all become good friends over the years.  
  
The bridesmaids already made their way down the aisle. Sakura was opposite the guys, standing next to Ino and Hinata. TenTen and them also had formed a tight friendship over the years.  
  
Everyone turned their heads as the bride came walking down the aisle, never breaking her gaze with her soon to be husband.  
  
(I don't write good wedding scenes so I'm going to skip all of the vows and etc.)  
  
Everyone applauded as the new married coupled shared a passionate kiss before heading off to their honeymoon.  
  
It was everything she ever dreamed of. A good life with close friends, and marrying the man of her dreams who would take care of her and love her forever. It was even better that the man was Neji, the boy she had known for a good 11 years now. She was so madly in love with him, and knew she would always be.  
  
For the honeymoon they decided to just stay home. They locked all the doors and cut off all the phones. They were going to be together with absolutely no disturbances for the next week.  
  
Neji then proceeded to pick his wife up in his arms (bridal style) of course. He walked into their bedroom with his true love within his grasp, as he shut the door behind him and locked it; just incase.  
  
...Noone in Konoha got much sleep that night.  
  
-  
  
END  
  
-  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Well I hope it's good, this is my first one-shot Neji/Ten, and I doubt it will be my last. Who knows, if I get enough reviews I might make an epilogue for this or whatever, all depends on the readers response. Oh and please dont flame me for typos, which I'm sure I made somewhere in here. I wrote it as best as I could. Though constructive flames are welcome of course. Please please review! Til Next Time  
  
Nalio 


End file.
